Make Your Choice
by Movie-Brat
Summary: Rogue is forced to play a sick game that ultimately ends in tragedy. But who does she have to kill to stay alive?


**A/N:**

**While I'm still toying around with the idea of a Saw/X-Men Evolution crossover as a multi-chapter story, I'd like to test out this concept as a one shot. But before I begin, I'd like to say a farewell to John Hughes. Who is he? Well, if you've watched The Breakfast Club, Weird Science, Ferris Bueller's Day Off and even the first two Home Alone movies then you're probably familiar with his works. He's best known for writing and directing the various teen movies of the 80's I mentioned. They remain well loved to this day. Aside from directing, he also wrote plenty of films such as I mentioned, the first two Home Alone films. However, by the mid-90's, he disappeared under the Hollywood radar and some of them have been less than stellar with the last film he ever wrote was the story outline to Drillbit Taylor.**

**Sadly, he has recently died at the age of 59. The news was shocking and very saddening. But at least he'll forever be remembered for directing some of the best teen movies of the 1980's. This one-shot is dedicated to such a man.**

**That and I made this as a Halloween story. Happy Halloween! :)**

**Disclaimer: X-Men Evolution belongs to Marvel and Warner Bros. and Saw belongs to Lionsgate and Twisted Pictures.**

Dozens of students walked out of their last period classrooms, relieved that a very long day was over. Among them, was a 17 year old girl who wore gothic clothing that covered her entire body from head to toe. Her skin was pale and had brown hair with a white streak. She was getting her books from locker as she was assigned tons of homework over the weekend while the other students were chatting amongst themselves about their personal problems or mainly that they're too excited to come to the upcoming Halloween dance at Bayville High on Halloween night.

"Hey Rogue!" A brown haired 16 year old girl wearing a pink short shirt, blue jeans and opened toed wooden sandals called out to her. "Coming to the Halloween party next week?"

She closed the locker after grabbing her books. "Maybe. I don't know." She answered with uncertainty in her voice. She wasn't sure about going, she didn't do well with crowds not to mention that Scott would be there with Jean. "I'll think about it."

"Aright."

She walked off towards the exit joining Scott and the others. Rogue opted to stay behind to help out with some of the decorations for the Halloween dance. She joined the commitee to decorate the dance simply because, she didn't want to be stuck there completely. She needed something to do other than Danger Room sessions or fighting the Brotherhood. She wanted to do something normal and this was probably it. When she entered the gymnasium, the lights were off and the decorations left over from a few days just looked half-assed. There was no banner that said **Happy Halloween**, no props such as fake skeletons, there were simply none of that stuff.

"Hello?"

She walked around a bit hoping for someone to answer her. She didn't want to admit it, but she felt a bit creeped out. It looked eerie when the lights aren't on and that nobody wasd around. The door suddenly opened making a loud creaking sound, she was startled as she turned around to face an African-American 15 year old wearing a black t-shirt with Bud the Zombie from _Day of the Dead_ on it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked as she sighed from relief that he wasn't somebody trying to kill her.

"The others called in sick." He replied. "They told me to tell you that decorating is cancelled for today."

"Thanks." Rogue told him. "Just tell them to be here tomorrow and we'll get started, alright?"

He nodded and with that he left. Rogue turned to the exit gymnasium doors, deciding to exit the other way. She had been hoping to get away from a whole serving of Scott and Jean looking at each other, it sickened her a lot. She mentally cursed herself that the students called in sick and thought they were avoiding her on purpose due to her being a mutant and all. She didn't have time to think more as someone ambushed her from the bleachers. This sudden attacker wore a black theatrical robe with a pig mask. She didn't had time to react as this new opponent was quick and knocked her out with chloroform. Her vision started to get blurry before her eyes went completely closed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before she opened her eyes, she felt a cold chill down her body. Why was it suddenly so cold? Her eyes started to open and vision instantly became clear again. It was an empty room with nothing but a TV and what looked like a body lying the floor wrapped in black sheets. She then looked down and her shirt was replaced by a metal, rusty looking device that resembled a vest that completely covered her chest. She was half-naked even with her gloves removed. It didn't help that she found herself strapped to a chair. She struggled to get out, but it was no use, her wrists were strapped on the arms thanks to a belt on each arm.

A TV suddenly came on automatically. It showed a white, pale faced puppet. Kind of looked like a clown wearing a tuxedo.

"Hello Rogue," it greeted with a pre-recorded deep, distorted voice. "I want to play a game."

She knew who this was, the Jigsaw killer. She had been watching the news and even she was disturbed by his actions but the real question in her mind is how he was still alive? Could it be someone else donning his M.O. as rumored? The puppet spoke to her more.

"Before I begin, I would like to point out that I do not hate mutants as I' am a supporter for mutant rights. However, I don't treat them any differently than the normal human beings as **no one **is innocent. And you are the first to experience redemption. You lack sympathy towards others and shut yourself from the world, even hostility toward one of your own teammates. She has everything you wanted; a loving family, support, and to an extent, a mate. You despise her for everything, not satisfied with your life, blaming everything on what you were born with. Most of all, even though it wasn't the case but you could've murdered your mother, Mystique. Believe me, I despise her as much as you do as I' am disgusted with her actions and that she used you for her own personal gain but however, what's unforgivable is that you cared less about your brother. You did not care how would he feel if you had done such a crime. The irony is, you are just as cold as your own mother, willing to kill when given the chance, hired or not. Hopefully, you will finally redeem yourself and all will be forgiven. The device you are wearing, is a Death Vest. If you don't find the one key in one minute, a dozen spikes will pierce through your skin and drain your blood."

The TV screen then showed the frail old man next to Rogue strapping the device on her before cutting back to the puppet.

"What you're looking at right now, is your own body not too long ago. But don't worry, you were sound asleep. But don't think I wouldn't help you, as I will tell you this. The key is inside the body of your cellmate, look around, know that I'm not lying. How much blood will you shed to alive, Rogue? Live or die, make your choice."

Rogue knew that whenever Jigsaw spoke to you, he never fucks around. When he says that you have a time limit, it's literally a race against time. Frantically, she moved around like crazy hoping to unstrap herself from the metal chair, eventually she succeeded when the belts started to loosen but unfortunately, when she got up; she set off the timer when a wire got loose from the hook of the vest. She widen her eyes in shock knowing what that meant. She moved quickly not wasting time. She removed the sheet from the body and to her shock and surprise. She was stunned to find out that it's Remy LeBeau, Gambit. She couldn't believe it, not because she had feelings for him. She just couldn't believe that he's involved in Jigsaw's latest sick little game.

She noticed a knife beside him, she made a grab for it and held it with two of her hands. She hesistated because she didn't want to kill another human being, she was not interested in murdering nor would she ever want to. Especially after the whole ordeal with Mystique. She remembered what Jigsaw had said to her, in some ways; he was right. If Mystique hadn't been resurrected, would she be a murderer if she was truly dead? Tears were now streaming down her face. But she knew she had to do escape the device, she quickly stabbed through Gambit's body. Sprouting out anguish yells, afterwards, she dug her hands through the insides of his body. Blood was getting all over her arms. Finally, she found the key and quickly found the lock connected to the vest.

She had 10 seconds left and removed the entire vest in five seconds. It dropped to the floor just as the spikes activated. They all looked sharp and pointy, and rusty looking as well. They could've killed her but she survived. But she didn't feel triumphant, as she was still thinking about the words spoken to her. A door finally opened and revealed the same puppet from the TV screen but this time, it was on a red tricycle. It moved toward her, she was shocked and breathed heavily worried that he'll do something else to her. But the tricycle stopped and the puppet opened its mouth with another pre-recorded message.

"Congratulations. You are still alive."

He congratulated her? Could this be what happens when someone survive his sick games?

"Most people are so ungrateful to be alive, but not you... Not anymore."

A lot fo things went through her mind, ever sinc ethose last words. She often asked herself if she really is grateful to be alive after what she had done. Did she really redeem herself? She broke down crying and backed herself to the nearby wall, got into a fedal position as she cried before someone rescued her.

**Well, that's my one-shot. Hope I did a good job because this really my first time with both the Saw and X-Men Evolution fandoms. Well, I did an X-Men Evolution one-shot before but this my first actual one-shot for that fandom. Wasn't sure if I got Rogue but hope you people you like and Happy Halloween! *Freddy Krueger laugh***


End file.
